henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Man-kini
Captain Man-kini is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on May 12, 2018 to an audience 1.10 million viewers. Plot Jasper arrives in the Man Cave and sees two people. Not recognizing them, he throws a pineapple at one of them, but they turn out to be Charlotte and Schwoz in disguise. They explain that Captain Man and Kid Danger were about to bring Frankini and Goomer to the Man Cave and they couldn't let them know what they looked like. Charlotte and Schwoz go upstairs with Jasper as Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive in the Man Cave with Frankini and Goomer in sacks. Captain Man explains to them that he had gotten them out of jail because he needed Frankini's help to stop an internet personality named Go-Bro from pushing an elderly woman down a cliff for a video. In order to stop Go-Bro, Captain Man explains that he would have to swap bodies with Frankini. Frankini refuses, so Captain Man zaps him. Goomer protests, but Kid Danger distracts him using a baked potato bar. Schwoz fires up the tubes and Frankini and Captain Man swap bodies. Upstairs in Junk-N-Stuff, Charlotte dresses Jasper as Thor. Piper bursts inside and tells them about her issues with prom, but Jasper and Charlotte tell her they would deal with her problem on another Saturday. Piper leaves. Captain Man, disguised as Frankini, video chats with Go-Bro and asks if he can tell him where Go-Bro is. Go-Bro refuses, but tells Frankini to go to the parking lot at Nacho Ball in 30 minutes, where he'd send people to pick up Frankini and bring him there. Captain Man goes to Nacho Ball disguised as Frankini, while Kid Danger, Schwoz, Goomer, and the real Frankini decide to follow him nearby on a helicopter. Charlotte and Jasper arrive in the Man Cave but can't find anyone, so they treat themselves to baked potatoes. Captain Man arrives in an abandoned ski lodge as the others fly above in a helicopter. Go-Bro decides to have Frankini be locked in the cart and sent down the mountain with the elderly woman. Captain Man refuses, but they force him to do it anyway. Upon finding this out, Kid Danger tells Frankini (in Captain Man's body) that he would climb on his back and they'd jump down into the ski lodge to save Captain Man. Frankini reluctantly agrees, and they jump into the ski lodge. Kid Danger fights off Go-Bro and his friends, saving the elderly woman and Captain Man. Kid Danger then turns to the camera and says, "Don't forget to like and subscribe." Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Guest Cast *Frankie Grande as Frankini *Zoran Korach as Goomer Minor Cast *Dawson Fletcher as Go-Bro *Lyne Odums as Grandma Sullivan *Cole Stotts as Nuke *Kyle Weishaar as Turk Quotes Trivia *Captain Man-kini is a portmanteau of Captain Man and Frankini. *This is the fourth time with a villain in the Man Cave. *Charlotte and Jasper telling Piper that they didn't have enough time to help her with her prom problem and saying they'd help her on one of the following Saturdays is breaking the fourth wall, as they are essentially saying there was no time for Piper's subplot in the episode, and would deal with it in another Henry Danger episode, which air on Saturdays. *Kid Danger breaks the fourth wall again at the end of the episode, turning to the camera and saying "Don't forget to like and subscribe". *Frankini telling Kid Danger that he wouldn't jump out of the helicopter and saying "Hey now, don't dream it's over!" is a reference to the Drake & Josh episode Helicopter, when Josh was in a helicopter and yelled the same phrase. **The phrase is also part of the chorus of the song, "Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House. *Piper only has one scene in this episode. *Henry almost says Ray's name in front of Frankini and Goomer. *This is the sixth time Henry and Ray are seen as Captain Man and Kid Danger for the entirety of the episode. **This is the ninth time Ray is seen as Captain Man for the entirety of the episode. *Schwelvis may be a portmanteau of Schwoz and Elvis Presley (minus the last name). *Piper mentions Davy Jones, a famous pirate commonly mentioned in SpongeBob SquarePants. Davy Jones is also the name of a famous musician. *Schwoz is dressed up like Elvis Presley as a disguise, while Jasper's disguise is Thor. *Go-Bro can be heard singing the song Backhouse Mike - Take Me Back from his phone. *This is the third time people are brought into the Man Cave by sacks, the first being in Captain Jerk and in My Phony Valentine. *Goomer mentions Toto from The Wizard Of Oz. *Captain Man dabs in Frankini's body, as he did in his body in Live and Dangerous, Part 1 when he was talking about "off the hizno" and when he was wearing the Frankini Bottoms. *This is the final episode that was produced where Schwoz appears as a recurring character. *Go-Bro's name may be a reference to the camera manufacturer, GoPro. *Grandma Sullivan's name could be a reference to Joe Sullivan, who is an episode writer for Henry Danger. Goofs *Henry and Schwoz could have just locked Frankini and Goomer up in the cell in the Man Cave that Ray and Schwoz locked Evil Henry and Evil Charlotte up in in Opposite Universe. *Henry tries not to tell Frankini Schwoz's name (he says Schwelvis), but earlier he said Schwoz's actual name with Frankini in the room, however, he was unconscious during the time when he said it (but Goomer heard it). *When Captain Man does his final punch in Frankini's body (right before we see Jasper's costume), it is obvious the punch was fake. *Go-Bro said that he would launch the two down the mountain in 5 minutes, but the recording was only at 1 minute, 54 seconds when he started counting down. *In the promo, Frankini said, "You better treat my face with some respect...", but in the episode, Captain Man said it in Frankini's body. International Premieres *October 5, 2018 (Spain) *June 22, 2018 (Canada) *November 12, 2018 (Italy) *January 18, 2019 (Latin America) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger "Captain Man-kini" Official Promo HD May 12th Premier ft. Frankie Grande ��‍��Captain Man is Going to Body Swap with Frankini?! ↔️ ft. Frankie Grande - Henry Danger - Nick Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes